1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) element and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
PTC elements have been known as elements for protecting circuit elements against overcurrents. The PTC elements are elements which drastically increase the positive temperature coefficient of their resistance value when reaching a specific temperature region. Known as one of such PTC elements is one disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 5-9921).